1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to device for removing pits from cherries cleanly with a single hole and more particularly pertains to removing pits from cherries in the cleanest most efficient manner.
1. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cherry pitters and seed removers is known in the prior art. More specifically, cherry pitters and seed removers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of removing pits and seeds from cherries and other fruit are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 330,833 to Cheung discloses the design of a cherry pitter.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 317,107 to Grass discloses the design of a cherry pitter or similar article.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 265,539 to Pavelka discloses the design of a cherry pitter machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,809 to Kieldsen et al. discloses a fruit pitting apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,615 to Margaroli et al. discloses a cherry pitter.
In this respect, the device for removing pits from cherries cleanly with a single hole according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removing pits from cherries in the cleanest most efficient manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved device for removing pits from cherries cleanly with a single hole which can be used for removing pits from cherries in the cleanest most efficient manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.